Death of an Uchiha
by Orange Cream
Summary: An incomplete Team seven come back from The Land of Waves, They face a hate filled village! How will Team Seven survive?  Pairing will come later but not with each other!
1. Chapter 1

**Death of an Uchiha**

'Naruto! Hey Naruto! Where's Sasuke!' I slowly turned my gaze to look at the excited girl, waving her hands in greeting while plastered on her face a huge warm filled smile. My heart stopped by just looking at her; I couldn't even muster a single word to tell her what had happened. The words had left me and I couldn't even look at her, too ashamed at what had happened so I turned my face away. My mind worked madly trying to piece together words – any words which could help me in the predicament I had found myself in. My mind was blank. I looked back, trying my hardest to put together some words, any; but she already knew. Her eyes had turned a dull colour replacing the vibrant green it once had been.

Sakura started running towards me, I felt ashamed to even reach out and hold her. Pain erupted in my chest causing me to grip it. I felt weak, and that weakness had cost me the life of my closest friend and rivalled comrade.

Sasuke Uchiha was dead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Death of an Uchiha**

Many people had come; in fact the whole village was present and accounted for. Except one.

Blue soulless eyes looked down upon the many villagers that had come to bid the last surviving Uchiha a final farewell. It was Sasuke's funeral and the whole village had gathered for it, even the Hokage was present. Naruto watched as each individual stepped forward and placed a single rose on the raised platform. They were all crying but some would later blame it on the rain.

'Rain. Even the angel's are weeping for you Sasuke.' Naruto thought letting a heavy sigh escape his mouth. Glazed eyes turned upwards o the sky. From where he sat on top the Fourth Hokage's head, he believed he could almost hear the cries of said angels. Just watching the sky as dirty rain water mixed with hot salty water. Clearing his watery vision, Naruto looked down upon the funeral to see the last of the villagers bid the Uchiha goodbye: Sakura.

She walked slowly towards the platform, not sure if her legs could hold her up much longer. Her legs were shaking; her hands were shaking trying to keep a hold of the white lily between her grasp. In fact to say the least, her entire body was shaking. She couldn't decide what was causing her to shake – the cold rain or grief. But it didn't matter. Reaching the platform was her main focus.

Sakura could hear all the whispers from the villagers around her. 'Ya! That was one of his team mates!' 'No! That monster did that to her!' 'Poor thing look at her!' Rain water down her dull pink hair into her eyes, where they were puffy and red. She had not slept since they came back from the Land of the Waves, causing her to have dark black circles around her eyes. The rain also did not help by making her clothes a second skin, clearly displaying how painfully, unhealthy she had become from lack of food.

Sakura knew she did not look the best; the fact was all that did not bother the villagers. What caused the villagers to worry about her was the large purple-blue bruise on her swollen face. To say it was large was an understatement. It ran the whole length of her right side of her face; starting from underneath her eye to her jaw line. The right side of her lips was busted and swollen. How she got it? Everyone knew – a monster had given it to her.

Brown tried eyes started into a hollow eyed face, sending a clear message 'We will discuss this later.' Kakashi ignored all the whispers and stares that were being delivered to his female student. He just watched with a passive face as Sakura made her way to the platform. It seemed that was all he was good for: just watching.

Shaking hands placed the white lily delicately on the large pile of white roses. Taking a step back while softly placing her hands together, Sakura prayed. 'Sasuke...Sasuke...you were...I lo...you meant...' Her head was in turmoil and thoughts scattered far and wide. What was one suppose to say when their most precious person dies? Sakura stood shaking, while letting the cold rain batter her pale body for all the villagers to see what this death had done to her. Thinking...Thinking...and in that one precise moment Sakura was hit by a sense of clarity; the villagers saw it, a fragile girl gain some strength to defend her shaking body from the cruel weather. Yes...in that one moment Sakura stopped her shaking and slowly opened her bright green determined orbs and parted her swollen lips breathing out a promise of a life time. 'I will become stronger to protect my most precious people.' And with that Sakura turned to walk back to the mass of people looking in confusion upon the battered blossom's new found strength.

The orange clad boy straightened himself into a standing position on top of the Fourth Hokage's head. Blue eyes looked down upon the pink haired girl making her way towards the mass of people. Its time. And with that tough Naruto jumped towards the waiting mob.

She had heard it. The whistling of something dropping fast, and then with a light thud it landed a feet behind her. Sakura's whole body tensed; and slowly she turned to face her last remaining important person. Herbal green clashed with ocean blue eyes, leading them into a gazing contest so intense seconds later green eyes began to water as they slowly slid to look at the ground. 'It's too much.' For Sakura saw in those few seconds of looking in Naruto's eyes a range of raw painful emotions. Hurt...sadness...loneliness and one the tore Sakura: betrayal. That was the breaking point for Sakura, her knees buckled underneath her and she crumbled to the dirty wet floor with a heart reaching cry.

Grieving blue eyes watched the pink kunoichi's strength slip away and finally break in front of him. He misunderstood the cause of Sakura's pain; thinking that it was his fault she was crying in broken sobs, in front of the village people. Talk from the villagers reached Naruto's ears and with the image of a crying Sakura, soaked on the dirty floor burned into his memory; he walked away.

Slowly and silently, he made his way to Sasuke's shrine and knelt down low towards the ground; letting his golden hair touch the rain soaked floor. 'I'm so sorry' Naruto said in a low rasping voice 'for letting you down...for being so weak that you had to save me...I'm so sorry.' Hot tears ran down his face, dripping on to the cold floor.

Minutes rolled by and still Naruto knelt and the crowd grown more angry. Chanting and shouting 'Monster'. But Naruto paid them no thought. Sadness blocked the angry chants from his ears. It was a bitter-sweet pleasure for him. And finally, with hollow eyes watching Sasuke's frozen face, Naruto disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Never to be seen again by the hate-filled villagers.


End file.
